


Last Kiss

by VulgarSequins



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Accidents, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Protection Used, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulgarSequins/pseuds/VulgarSequins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Daryl are seniors in high school that have been together for a few months but are very much in love. Promises of being together until they are old change the night of a bad thunderstorm. Based on Pearl Jam's version of "Last Kiss".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> First time ever writing anything [and look, it's heart breaking] be gentle and mind the tags. Tagged as underage because Rick and Daryl are supposed to be 17-18 here. It's not specified. Also, a car accident/injury happens so if this is a trigger, this is your warning. 
> 
> This is not a happy ending story. I teared up writing it. I'm trash for doing this to my babies. I really recommend listening to Pearl Jam's "Last Kiss". Prepare your butts. 
> 
> Kudos/bookmarks/comments are appreciated! I tried to give decent smut to make up for the whole, ya know, death thing. Oops.

The sky had been hinting at a downpour for most of the day, but waited until it was evening before finally letting lose large angry raindrops that flooded the streets. Spring was in full bloom, and with it came the expectant wet April. The rain would be tolerable during the day if plans were not washed away. However, with the temperatures dropping at night, the cool water would be a reminder to Georgia residents that Winter has only just passed and Summer is still a way to go. 

“Just get in the damn car-“ Rick cut Daryl off mid rant by slamming the passenger car door once his soaked boyfriend was tucked safely in the car. He ran around to the driver’s side to dive in himself, his clothing already drenched. Rick’s mother had urged the two of them to at least take a jacket, but the teenagers were indestructible. As most teens foolishly thought. After a safety run down from Rick’s father and a promise to his parents that they would be careful, Daryl and Rick sprinted to his father’s car. Rick following Daryl to his side so he could “be a gentleman” and open the door for the shorter teenager, regardless of Daryl’s protests and the few close calls slipping in mud.

“I can open the damn door myself,” Daryl turned a weak glare at Rick, water dripping down his long bangs. “Yer gonna get yerself sick, dumb ass.”

“Just means you’ll have to nurse me back to health, my sweet redneck” Rick couldn’t wipe the toothy grin off his face, turning to look at Daryl and shivering only slightly while starting his dad’s Honda Accord. He knew his hair would be a curled explosive nest, but it wouldn’t be any worse than how his parents saw it when Daryl and he emerged from his room when they got home. Daryl had thrown him a smug look when Rick’s father made a comment about his son’s wrinkled clothing; knowing that Rick’s parents had never seen Daryl with clothing that wasn’t torn or wrinkled in some way so he was in the clear. “Ain’t that right, Nurse Dixon?”

“Like Hell ‘m takin’ care of your ass after that redneck comment,” Daryl folded his arms across his chest, his biceps bulging ever slightly from his lean arms. He tucked his hands under his armpits to try and warm up before the heater did its job. Rick could see the small uptick on the corner of Daryl’s lips, giving away that he wasn’t at all offended by the comment. Rick leaned over quickly to press a chaste kiss on Daryl’s beauty mark, laughing as he leaned back in his seat to try and avoid the water Daryl shook out of his hair in an attempt to further soak Rick.

Both Rick and Daryl knew that if either of the two did in fact end up sick, the other would care for them. It had happened the past winter break when Daryl had gotten pneumonia from staying out in the woods during one of his dad’s benders. He had showed up in Rick’s backyard without a jacket, his arms mostly bare under his dirty poncho. The bow he was carrying with him was shaking in his frozen grip, his lips chapped and peeling. Rick had gotten so angry that the other boy did not come to him sooner, but the anger soon gave way to concern when Daryl had passed out from a fever in his backyard. Rick panicked and yelled for his mother, thankful that she had gotten home from her shift at the hospital just thirty minutes before Daryl’s arrival. The incident gave the young couple another layer in their still budding relationship: Daryl opening up about how bad it could get at home sometimes, and Rick learning why it was so hard for Daryl to trust people that said they cared for them. The family he had left at home beat him and yet he had trusted them. 

Rick and Daryl had only started dating their senior year at a Halloween party Maggie Greene had held. It still took clarification from Daryl that they were in fact dating. That their messy make out in a closet was not just irony but the start of said relationship. Rick had a crush on Daryl their sophomore year of high school when he watched Daryl beat the shit out of a senior bully named William. William had made it his mission to bring Hell on the new transfer student Glenn. Through a course of tense conversations, praise, and awkward hang outs, Daryl and Rick had become what appeared as “friends” and the school’s redneck had been welcomed within Rick’s group. Glenn included immediately after the scuffle. It only took months of Daryl trying to drop hints that he liked Rick as well along with the infamous “senior Halloween party closet make out between a cop and robber” for Rick to get the same message that everyone else saw.

Since then, the two boys spent as much time as they could together. Daryl staying late for Rick’s baseball practices when he knew his dad wouldn’t notice his absence. Rick staying during Daryl’s track practices. The two of them doing homework at Rick’s, or as much homework that could be done when hands would wander and lips would distract until Rick’s mother scolded Rick about closing the door when he had Daryl over.

Rick was just thankful that his mother was as accepting as she was and that his father was okay with it, though was still uncomfortable with seeing them kiss. Rick knew Daryl didn’t have the same luxury with his own father.

“So Mom has already asked me if we are going to Prom and why I haven’t gone tux shopping yet. If you needed her to take you,” Rick broke their comfortable silence. Daryl stopped humming Pearl Jam and groaned.

“Prom?” Daryl shook his head and looked at Rick, completely displeased that they were having this conversation. “Do we gotta go? Can’t we just get drunk and fuck in the woods? Ain’t that cover all of prom? Hell, even dance like a fuckin’ moron for ya.”

“Yeah we gotta. At least dress up and take pictures for Mom,” Rick hummed, letting his mind drift and a smile tug on his lips. “Besides, I wanna see you in a tux as well. Bet you’ll look cute all dressed up.” 

Rick took a quick glance at Daryl, his smile turning into a smug grin at the faint flush on Daryl’s cheeks at the comment. “Not to mention hot as Hell when we get in the woods and you’re beggin’ for me to fuck you”

“Shut up!” Daryl went from a faint flush on his cheek bones to a full bright coloring on his face and down his neck. His huff loud enough to be heard over the rain pounding on the windshield and the squeak of the wipers. Rick just laughed and Daryl couldn’t help but join in with his soft chuckles. “Keep yer eyes and mind on the damn road, Grimes. It’s fuckin’ rainin’ cats ’n dogs and we got a damn movie ta see.”

Rick’s laughter died down and silence settled between the two of them again. The CD playing on the stereo could barely be heard over the sound of rain battering the roof of the car. Daryl squinted his eyes as if that would give him clearer vision of the road in front of them; occasionally glancing out the side window as well. “Rick, maybe we should just head back ta yer house. Ya can’t see shit in this. We can just watch somethin’ there. Wine ’n dine me later.”

Rick opened his mouth to argue or agree but his breath got caught in his throat when he saw it. A car had stalled right at the curve of the road, its hazard lights barely a glow in the dark night. It had taken up most of the road in an attempt to cross the dangerous intersection. As soon as Rick jerked the wheel to the right, everything shifted into a slow crawl of time.

Rick could see out of the corner of his eye Daryl gripping the dash with one hand, the other bracing the roof of the car. He heard Daryl shout his name over the distressed squealing of tires. He could feel the wheel in his hand shake, the tires under them skid before seemingly to just glide over the road regardless of his right foot slamming on the brake. His body jerked when he felt the back of the car fishtail and that’s when he noticed it. Daryl wasn’t wearing his seatbelt.

Suddenly everything went in to overdrive. Time caught up and even accelerated to make up for its mistake of slowing down. The stalled car was in front of him one moment, then trees, then field, then stalled car again. Over and over until the sky was thrown in the mix along with concrete. His ears exploded with the sound of glass breaking and metal crunching. Pain slammed into his temple along with a sharp pain in his left side. The sound of Daryl screaming in pain was the last thing burned into his mind when everything went black.

* * *

 

_“I hate that you smoke,” Rick spoke in a hushed exhale, “but love the way you taste.”_

_“Well, ain’t you a romantic?” Daryl smirked against Rick’s lips, his arms braced above his head and trapped in Rick’s tight grasp. His sarcastic comment was followed by a quiet moan when Rick started to kiss at his throat, making sure to nip at Daryl’s jaw as well, knowing that he loved it._

_“Romantic? I’m not the one climbing through windows and staying in my room until my parents leave. You know you can use the door.”_

_“What’s the fun in that, Darlin’?” Daryl rolled his hips against Rick’s, chuckling at the sounds that left the other boy’s lips. Rick’s cheeks tinted a soft pink at the pet name Daryl recently started calling him, his chest tightening every time Daryl would let it slip. “And don’t mark me, you know that.”_

_Rick lifted his head back up to catch Daryl’s lips in a heated kiss, cutting off anything else that Daryl may have followed up with that. He didn’t want his boyfriend to mention his shitty father. Rick pushed his tongue against Daryl’s lips, forcing his way into Daryl’s hot mouth and tasting cigarettes and mint again. Rick’s grip tightened on Daryl’s wrists when he tried struggling out of his grip, not putting much effort into his attempted escape and rather just using it as an excuse to press further into Rick’s body. “Where do you think you’re going, Baby?” Rick’s lips brushed against Daryl’s ear, nipping at his ear lobe and moaning when he felt Daryl’s hard on press against his thigh._

_“Don’t call me that,” Daryl said without heat, his turn to now turn red at the name calling. “And I was gonna head ta yer bed thinkin’ ya could fuck me but-“ Rick immediately let go of Daryl’s wrists, stepping back from his thin frame. Daryl watched as Rick’s ice blue eyes turned dark, pupils dilating when his brain caught up to words. He couldn’t help but let out a snort when Rick started to rip his own shirt up over his head and toss it somewhere across his bedroom floor. Daryl’s eyes roamed Rick’s chest and stomach, appreciating his frame and the hint of muscle that was starting to develop nicely and stand out. “Ya damn horndog.”_

_“You’re one to talk,” Rick slipped one hand against Daryl’s neck, curling his fingers in the short, dirty blond locks at the nape of his neck while the other hand palmed at the front of Daryl’s jeans to prove his point. Daryl groaned and bucked against Rick’s warm hand. His hands moved up to Rick’s face and leaned forward to kiss him. Daryl rolled his hips into Rick’s hand to gain more friction, his loose pants starting to grow tight. Rick bit and sucked at Daryl’s lips while the hand that Daryl continued to hump against fumbled with the button and zipper, humming happily when the zipper finally gave way. Rick reached into Daryl’s jeans, bypassing boxers, and without hesitation grabbed at his stiff cock, his grip firm if a little awkward. Daryl was already leaking, precome smearing against Rick’s thumb when he bucked into his fist._

_“Fuck, Rick,” Daryl’s swollen lips broke away from Rick’s bites to moan and the younger boy tossed his head back against the wall he occupied. Rick followed Daryl, biting at his smooth chin and licking at the hollow of his neck._

_“Oh, I plan on it,” Rick took the moment to use his other hand to push Daryl’s jeans and underwear down his thin hips, the baggy fabric giving with ease._

_“Well then get on with it,” Daryl pushed Rick away enough that he could step out of his pants and made his way to Rick’s bed. Rick couldn’t stop himself from watching the confident sway of Daryl’s hips and perfect ass when he walked. Scars peaked out from the bottom of Daryl’s shirt, only a few thin white lines marring his thighs. Rick had yet to bring up the conversation asking about the ones on Daryl’s inner thighs._

_He quickly followed his boyfriend to the bed, removing his long gym shorts in record time and kicking them away. Rick was against Daryl the next moment, his arms wrapped around Daryl’s waist and pressing his hard cock against the cleft of Daryl’s ass, precome smearing and marking Daryl’s skin while he slowly rolled his hips into Daryl’s body. He started to kiss on Daryl’s neck, leaving a trail of open mouth kisses down his shoulder, his hands grabbing the hem of Daryl’s shirt to lift it up. Daryl immediately went tense, muscles tight and frozen. His whisper a mixture of warning and insecurity. “Rick…”_

_“I’m sorry… You can leave it on, Daryl. I know you don’t like showing them,” Rick spoke softly against Daryl’s ear, his kisses turning gentle and sweet against his hair. He let go of Daryl’s shirt and stepped back to give Daryl a moment to recover from the situation and settle whatever demons he was currently fighting in his mind and heart._

_“Wait,” Daryl turned to face Rick, grabbing his hand to make sure he had not gone far. His eyes narrowed at the slightly taller boy, trying to read something on Rick’s face that Rick himself could not figure out. It broke Rick’s heart a little knowing Daryl still didn’t trust Rick completely on his feelings, but in that moment, Daryl must have seen something that let him lower his wall once more for Rick. Daryl nodded before quickly stripping off his ratty shirt and tossing it, sitting back on the bed and scooting up closer to the headboard before relaxing against the pillows. He bit back a smirk on his lips watching Rick’s eyes grow darker, if at all possible, when he trailed a hand down his body to stroke his leaking cock that rested against his thigh, his pace slow. Daryl bent his knees up and spread his thighs, moving his free hand down past his balls to rub at his puckered hole slowly, knowing it would drive Rick wild. “Ya just gonna stand there and drool, Rick? Or ya gonna fuck me silly seein’ as how we got the house ta ourselves?”_

_Rick was between his legs before Daryl could get another good tug of his dick in. Rick leaned down to kiss him, pushing his tongue and moans into Daryl’s mouth. He batted Daryl’s hand away to grasp at his cock in a loose fist, stroking him quickly while he scooted down the body arching under him. His thumb rubbed at the head of Daryl’s leaking cock, smearing the clear bead of come around before moving his thumb further down the length to rub under the head. Rick kept his eyes on Daryl’s bright ones while he lowered his mouth, taking the tip of Daryl’s erection in to his wet heat. Daryl let out a loud groan at the sight and sensation, gripping on to the crumpled sheets of the unmade bed. Rick moved his head lower down the shaft, his eyes fluttering closed and relaxing his jaw and throat, trying to get Daryl deeper. He wasn’t as good as Daryl was at this, still working on trying to take Daryl in his throat like Daryl seemed to have no problem doing to him. He moved his head up and down slowly along the length, enjoying the taste of Daryl’s cock in his mouth, moaning around his flesh. Rick was beginning to lose himself in the motions, his own hips grinding into the bedding beneath him until he felt a firm grip in his curls, yanking his head up and off Daryl’s spit soaked dick._

_“Shit, ah, Rick,” Daryl was breathing heavily, hairless chest flushed to match his cheeks. “Ya gotta stop or I’m gonna come. Fuck me, come on. Wanna feel ya. Get yer dick in me.”_

_Rick swallowed hard before nodding and scrambling off his bed, heading to his desk. He grabbed the lube he had stashed under old school papers and homework that was stuffed and crumpled in to one of the drawers, turning back to Daryl before he stopped at the look he that was being giving him from the boy on the bed. “What?”_

_“Hell no,” Daryl’s brows were furrowed when he nodded behind Rick. “Get a fuckin’ condom too”._

_“But I figured since-“_

_“I’m not gonna get caught cleanin’ yer come out my ass when yer parent’s get home. Get a condom or fuck yer hand, Grimes.”_

_Rick rolled his eyes and pouted, but did as he was told, knowing Daryl wasn’t one to change his mind when it was set. After grabbing a foil packet, he rushed back over to the bed to take residence between Daryl’s legs again, placing the items by Daryl’s hip and making sure to lean down and kiss the other boy quickly. Daryl wrapped his arms around Rick’s neck to deepen the kiss, licking into Rick’s mouth and tasting hints of himself on Rick’s tongue. He moaned and rolled his body up against Rick’s, his cock seeking friction against Rick’s toned stomach, spreading his legs wider in invitation._

_Rick grabbed the lube and uncapped it, pouring a generous amount on his finger tips and spilling some on his bed in his haste. He would have to make sure to wash his sheets after Daryl had left for the night, not wanting to subject his mother in doing his sex laundry. Rick slipped his hand between Daryl’s spread legs, rubbing at his small hole and feeling it twitch under the pads of his wet fingers. Rick slowly started pushing his index finger in, making sure to still be gentle with Daryl since it had been awhile they had the chance to do this. Daryl was so tight and he had only managed to push past the initial ring of muscles._

_“Fuck, Rick, come on,” Daryl broke the kiss to groan and shift his hips. “I’m not gonna break. Come o-ah!” Rick cut Daryl’s sentence off by pushing the rest of his digit inside Daryl’s body. Rick wiggled his finger inside Daryl’s body before starting a quick rhythm in and out. He made sure Daryl’s body wouldn’t protest to attempting to add a second finger in the mix until his body was loose. Daryl’s hole took the second finger with ease, lube aiding in the process of working his body open while Rick scissored his tight hole open. Rick’s breath grew heavy watching Daryl’s body take his fingers and open up without a fight or resistance. Daryl started to push down against Rick’s fingers, trying to get him in deeper. Trying to fill his body more. “Rick, I’m good. I’m good, come on. Fuck me!”_

_Rick pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the already soiled sheet. His hands trembled slightly trying to open the condom, dropping the rubber when he did and cursing under his breath. His heart was racing out of his chest in excitement. Fucking Daryl always did this to him. When he finally rolled the condom on, he made a point to pour lube on his throbbing cock, shuddering when he felt some slip down on to his balls.The stark temperature difference causing his dick to twitch in his hand. Rick moved his body over Daryl’s, his face close to the other boy’s and watching Daryl’s flushed face when he pressed the tip of his cock against Daryl’s wet hole. His pucker already giving way to Rick’s tip. Rick’s breath mixing with Daryl’s on a gasp. “I love you, Daryl”_

_“Love you,” Daryl gave Rick a small, genuine smile, holding his face in his hands and leaning up to kiss Rick with just a press of lips. Rick started to push his hips further against Daryl’s spread legs, his swollen cock pushing past the ring of tight muscles. Daryl broke the kiss to moan and Rick took that as a sign to keep moving forward. Going at a slow pace but not stopping until his cock was buried in Daryl as deep as he could get inside. He took a moment for Daryl to adjust to the stretch while he tried to keep from coming just from the clenching heat of Daryl’s ass. Rick repositioned his hands on either side of Daryl’s head, waiting for Daryl to give him the go ahead. Daryl opened his midnight eyes and nodded to Rick, his hands gripping Rick’s shoulders while Rick began rocking his hips back to pull out almost completely. Daryl wrapped his legs around Rick’s waist, pulling him close to force him to move back in._

_Rick watched Daryl as his pace grew steady, his thrusts more confident when Daryl’s face relaxed and his eyes closed in pleasure. He loved watching Daryl like this. Loved watching how Daryl’s cock slapped against his stomach and hip, depending on how hard Rick was thrusting. Loved watching little beds of precome that would flick across the faint hair on his lower stomach. Loved watching his face lose its edge, his lips parting to gasp and let out the sweetest moans and whines. Loved watching his brows furrow but raise, sweat gather on his forehead and dampen his dark blond bangs. Loved how his hair would fan out across the bedding and create a halo around his head. Loved hearing Daryl curse and say Rick’s name over and over._

_Rick could already feel his own body tense, pleasure moving down his spine and curling in his lower stomach. His hips snapped a little harder each time in to Daryl’s body, trying to find that spot inside his lover that would make him scream for Rick. He knew he found it when Daryl’s eyes snapped open and did just that, louder and louder, taking advantage of the absence of Rick’s parents. Hearing Daryl lose self control like that drove Rick mad, wanting to push his boyfriend to see how loud he could get._

_“That’s it,” Rick panted. “Come on, Baby. Come for me. Touch yourself. I need you to come.” Rick shook his head a little, trying to get the sweat out of his eyes, his hips starting to lose any sense of rhythm. He didn’t want to come just yet. He wanted Daryl over the edge first, but he could feel his balls tighten as they smacked against Daryl’s ass on each thrust. Daryl opened his eyes just slightly, one hand leaving it’s residence from Rick’s back to snake down his own flushed chest and take hold of his cock. He rubbed the tip with his thumb, smearing precome along the head and down to ease his movements. Loud whines and grunts left Daryl’s thin lips when he started to stroke himself quickly, his thighs shaking around Rick’s body with each thrust, each second he got closer to that blissful release._

_Rick tried his best not to blink, wanting to watch Daryl come undone. It took a few more hard thrusts from Rick but he knew when it was happening. Daryl’s tight heat gripped Rick hard, his back arching up and his mouth falling open. Daryl’s eyes rolled back into his skull before shutting tight and his hand stilled, squeezing his spurting cock as he came with a shout of Rick’s name. The sound echoed off his bedroom walls and rivaled the sound of the bed frame hitting the wall. Come painted Daryl’s stomach and chest, catching in the faint starts of chest hair between his nipples. Rick was not far behind, only taking maybe three more thrusts to fall over the edge after Daryl. He slammed his hips against Daryl’s body, his cock twitching deep into Daryl’s body as he filled the condom. Rick quickly leaned down and captured Daryl’s mouth in a sloppy kiss, his own loud moan muffled by Daryl’s slack lips._

_They stayed locked together for a few moments. Just catching their breath and enjoying the immediate afterglow before having to move. Rick slowly pulled out of Daryl, making sure to hold on to the condom and avoid any repeated fiascos they had experienced when they first started to have sex. Daryl dropped his arms out at his sides, his thighs spread wide and starfishing out on the bed with his eyes closed, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. His body glistened with the sweat that covered him. Rick moved off the bed and only stumbled slightly, removing his condom to tie off and toss into his bathroom trash, grabbing a washcloth on his way back. When he climbed back in to bed, he cleaned Daryl’s body and kissed him softly on the forehead._

_“That was good,” Daryl hummed with a smile, opening his eyes and leaning up to try and kiss Rick back. “Yer parents gonna be gone awhile, right?”_

_“Probably another hour or two, I think,” Rick tossed the cloth on the floor before laying next to Daryl, forcing the other boy to take up less space in the bed. “Why? You wanna go again? See if you can break the window this time with all your yellin’?” Rick chuckled and turned Daryl to his side, curling up behind him. He wrapped his arms around Daryl’s chest and waist, pulling him close. He was grateful that Daryl didn’t tense or move away when his tragic scar riddled back faced Rick._

_“Fuck ya, Rick,” Daryl rolled his eyes but the corners of his lips had a slight uptick to them. He pushed back into Rick’s warmth, staying relaxed and pliant even after Rick started kissing his shoulders and a few knotted, ugly scars that reached that high on his back. Rick’s heart swelled at the trust he seemed to have earned today._

_“Well, if that’s what you wanna do. Just give me fifteen minutes. Been awhile since you’ve done it to me,” Rick smiles and nuzzled his nose against Daryl’s ear. Daryl shook his head slightly at Rick’s offer, grunting something along the lines of ‘no ya fucking rabbit’. Rick paused and leaned up only slightly, trying to catch Daryl’s hidden expression that was being blocked by the angle of his head and bangs._

_Daryl turned his head just enough to look up at Rick. His eyes were soft and full of different emotions: happiness and love being the two that stood out the most. He took one of Rick’s hands and pulled it against his chest, centering both their grip over his heart. Daryl leaned up just enough to brush his lips gently against Rick’s chin, a sweet smile there following the kiss. A smile he rarely showed anyone. A smile Rick knew was meant for just him. Rick felt his own heartbeat quicken ever so slightly._

_“Hold me Darlin’ just a little while…”_

* * *

 

Rick’s eyes snapped open and pain crashed into his head. His vision blurred slightly before he rubbed his eyes clear, pulling his fingers back to see them coated in wet crimson. It took another few seconds to realize that he was hanging upside down in the car, his seatbelt still keeping him secured. He heard a lady gasp and a man telling someone directions. 

He groaned and unbuckled his seatbelt, crashing down on the roof of the car with a cry. The landing hurt like Hell, glass digging in to his skin but he ignored it. His dad was going to kill him. He tried opening the car door to find it stuck so he started crawling out of the window, the strangers surrounding the vehicle helping him out as he struggled. Rick brushed off the dark woman with dreads that tried to keep him laying down, talking about possible concussion and a head injury. His side felt like it was on fire and when he looked down he could see why. His light blue shirt was dark from blood coming from a gash in his side. It was obvious he would need stitches and possibly surgery but that didn’t matter right now. Through the throbbing pain, his mind was screaming at him.

_Daryl!_

Rick’s heart rate sky rocketed, looking around for his boyfriend. He called his name out, his voice coming out a croak. He tried again and stumbled when he went to jog forward. Rick shoved at the man trying to grab him, telling this stranger that he was fine. He stood on weak legs, looking for Daryl. His eyes widened at the sight of his Father’s car that he just climbed out of. The sides were crunched, the roof shoved down and the glass shattered in every window. He felt his heart in his throat, his stomach a pit. 

His ice blue eyes searched in the dark, more cars stopping to see what the hold up was on the road. Their headlights gave Rick more light but there were too many people surrounding him and trying to talk to him. He remembered seeing Daryl without his seatbelt. He grabbed the nearest civilian and shouted in panic, asking where the other boy was. Did they see him? Rick was pulled aside by an older woman, her hair cropped short to her scalp but her eyes kind. She motioned to another group of people looking down at the ground. 

Rick ran to the group, calling Daryl’s name and shoving them aside when he reached them. His face paled when he saw Daryl. His beautiful Daryl. Daryl’s leg was twisted in an unnatural, sick angle. His right arm obviously broken. And the blood. The blood pooling around his head, matting his dirty blond hair, making it much more darker. Rick’s knees gave out when he rushed to Daryl’s side.

An older gentleman with a white ponytail was sitting beside Daryl, looking over his injuries. When he looked up at Rick, his face was not full of any reassurances. Rick knew he was asking him questions, but it sounded like he was under water. Rick leaned over Daryl, finally letting out a sob as his vision blurred. 

Daryl’s eyes focused on Rick, the corner of his lips quirking up before he winced. Daryl’s good arm started to reach to Rick, his hand shaking violently. Rick moved closer without hesitation, moving his hands to cradle Daryl’s head and hold him in his lap. He could hear protests around him, but then he could hear the soft mummer of the man that was helping Daryl silence them. 

Rick tried brushing some of Daryl’s hair out of his clear blue eyes, shielding him from the rain that continued to pour. Daryl parted his lips and went to speak before a choked off cough stopped him. Rick tried to hush him, but his sob prevented any real noise from coming out. Rick’s did his best to wipe away the blood that flowed from Daryl’s mouth, only managing to smear it across his cheeks.

The soft sound of sirens started to grow closer, wailing their announcement of a soon arrival. Daryl tried talking once more, and even attempted to raise up. Rick helped lift Daryl’s head but also leaned down close to hear his love. His bloody forehead touching Daryl’s cold one.

“Hold me Darlin’ just a little while…”

Rick sobbed once more but nodded quickly, knocking their heads together. His arms wrapped tighter around Daryl, a small smile spreading on the younger boy’s bloodied lips. Rick angled his head slightly, fitting their lips together in one of the most gentle kisses the two had ever shared. He felt Daryl’s good hand against his arm squeeze weakly, his lips applying slight pressure to Rick’s. Rick kept his eyes open wide, watching the blur of Daryl’s own eyes close slowly. 

Then it was over.

Daryl’s hand went limp against his arm. His lips slack and parted. Rick pulled away barely an inch, eyes straining to see through tears but still holding him close. His voice came out a sob as he begged Daryl to stay. Begged him to wake up. Begged him to not leave him. Begged him to remember promises they spoke to one another. A future they planned. Love that was still growing. Lives intertwined forever. He couldn’t lose these things. He couldn’t lose him. He couldn’t lose…

“My love, my life…”

 

_Oh Where, oh where, can my baby be?_

_The Lord took her away from me_

_She’s gone to heaven, so I’ve got to be good_

_So I can see my baby when I leave this world_


End file.
